Almost Enough
by CherryBomb91
Summary: [SasuSaku, Oneshot, Complete]  The actions are empty and void of any feeling, but to her, it’s almost enough, after all, right now, he is looking at her, only at her. Sakura is twentysix, and she is broken.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto does.

NOTE: The short poem near the top, before the fanfic, was created by me, please do not copy it.

Almost Enough

by daydreamer53221

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: M, mention of sex, and language.

Word Count: 1673

Published on: July the fourth.

Authors note: I think it's really rather funny that I haven't written anything in ages, haven't wanted to, in fact, and the first thing I write is a SasuSaku fic, the exact pairing I have been into the least. Anyway, it was late when I wrote and posted it, and I did my best to look over it, but there are going to be some mistakes. I hope that you like this, I fear that I am becoming just a bit rusty when it comes to this pairing XD.

Please read and review.

-

-

-

_Stop the pain, stop the grief._

_Come and save me, knight in shining armor._

_Piece me together,_

_Fix my broken heart._

_Repair the broken doll._

_Let her have a new start_.

-

-

-

Sometimes, just sometimes, she wants to push him off of her and scream _"no, no, no, no, this is all wrong, it isn't supposed to be like this, stop it!" _He continues to ravage her body. She doesn't complain, how could she, he warned her when he asked her to marry him that he would never love her. Besides, shouldn't she be happy? She married the man that she has loved since she was a little girl, and right now, in this moment, he sees nothing but her, he moans her name although he never utters a 'I love you' or dares to kiss her on the lips. The actions are empty and void of any feeling, but to her, it's almost enough, after all, right now, he is looking at her, and only at her.

She has finally beat Ino, although in her free time she slips into the past and idly thinks that she wishes she had let Ino win, at least then she wouldn't feel this pain. The pain that she feels intensifies when the man above her reaches his climax and in a couple of moments retreats to his side of the bed, not even touching her.

_Good enough to fuck, but not to hold_.

The ache in her chest never seems to go away.

-

-

-

She supposes that she should be happy. After all, her home is large, filled with the laughter of her two boys, and her and the children want for nothing. Well, that is untrue for her, she will always crave the love of the man (stranger) that she married. Sasuke has broken all of the promises that he has made to her, except two. The first promise that he made was on the day that he proposed. He promised her that he would never love her, at least then, he explains, she will not hope for his love and she will not be disappointed.

_Liar, she thinks, she's already disappointed. She's disappointed in herself because she gave up her career and gave herself to a man that will never love her. Idiot, she calls herself. _

Maybe she's a masochist at heart?

The second promise that he made was on the day she birthed their first child.

_In the pristine white hospital room Sasuke holds his firstborn child (a boy, just like he had wanted) and looks at Sakura, he promises that he will never be like his father, he will care for his children and will always be there for them._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura watches her oldest son in the back yard with her husband. It seems, that her son has yet to master the jutsu that Sasuke has spent days trying to teach him. A bit of fear etches its way into Sakuras' heart. How will he react to his son not being able to master the jutsu? Will he keep his promise?

The fear ebbs away as she sees her husband awkwardly pat his son on the head and watches her son give something akin to a smile.

She thinks that she has never loved her husband more.

That night he makes love to her. He's above her and kissing her, though not on the mouth, he hasn't kissed her on the mouth since the day he married her, and she loves it, because at this moment, she is everything to him, and it's the closest thing to him loving her that she'll ever get to him loving her. This is all that she'll ever get, and she thinks to her self that it is almost enough.

-

-

-

Sakura became an Uchiha at the age of eighteen, at nineteen she became a mother, she is now twenty-six and she is broken.

"Why?" She asks, and she seems older than she is. _Why did you do it, why did you cheat on me? Why! What did I do? All I've ever done is love you!_

He promises her, for whatever that is worth, that it will never happen again, that he was drunk and it was a mistake and it will never happen again. She wants to leave him then, and he says that she can and that he understands why she wants to leave him. The truth is that she can't and he knows this as well. Her boys are young, the oldest six, and the youngest five, how could she leave them? She wants to leave him, but she can't. Besides, two days ago she found that she was pregnant again.

Sakura is twenty-six and she is broken, and she is trapped, never to escape. Sakura falls to the ground and heaves dry sobs, she sheds no tears because she ran out of them long ago.

-

-

-

She sleeps in the guest bedroom for the next two weeks. Even after years of marriage and living in the grand Uchiha compound, she has never felt like it was her home, and since she has never felt like it was her home, what right did she have to kick the owner out of his bedroom?

The ache in her chest never goes away, and day by day it seems to grow. She it twenty-six and she has lost it all. Her husband knows she is broken and does not seem to care. The young girl, the young twelve-year-old girl that loved the broken twelve year old boy inside her hopes that maybe, maybe Sasuke will save her, but the woman that she has become knows that it is unlikely.

-

-

-

The boys are out training with their 'uncle' Naruto and Sasuke is not home, he left early this morning without a goodbye or a indication of where he was going. Sakura is just glad for the peace. It is her birthday and no one seems to remember. She is twenty-seven now, and two months pregnant, and idly she hopes that this one will be a girl, because although she loves her boys, she has always wanted a girl. And although it is a selfish thought, she is angry that her friends were all to busy for her, and it is a petty thought because all of her friends are married now and most of them have children. She is happy that her boys surprised her this morning, wishing her a happy birthday and smothering her with sloppy kisses on the cheek, that is all she gets and she is grateful for it.

She sits outside on the back porch, watching the sunset, when she feels his presence. Ah, so he is home now.

"Sakura." He says, and then goes to sit by her.

She doesn't look his way, and instead keeps her vision trained on the fish swimming, occasionally jumping out and landing back in the water.

"Sakura" He starts again. She idly wonders what it is that he is going to say.

"I have done you many wrongs, Sakura, and I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to break another promise to you."

The last piece of her shatters then.

She turns to him, her green eyes wide and looks him directly in the eyes, those depth-less dark eyes that she used to lose herself in.

"Sakura, years ago I asked you to marry me and I made a promise to you. I promised you that I would never love you, and I've failed and broken that promise."

She looks up at him then, her eyes becoming even wider in disbelief, and to her surprise, he kisses her on the lips, and she kisses back, because he hasn't kissed her since the day he married her, and she's longed for it ever since. They break the kiss and he holds her as she sobs, maybe she isn't quite out of tears yet. _Why, she cries into his dark blue yukata, why do you always do this to me? Why did you wait so long?_

He holds her as she cries, he whispers to her that it will be all right. He confesses to her later that their friends wanted to get together for her birthday but he had told them that he wanted them to be alone.

Later that night he makes love to her, and it no longer feels empty, and afterwards he holds her and she finds more tears to cry. She runs out of tears (for the time-being it seems) and her husband is still holding her and she is about to fall asleep.

She is still slightly broken, and her husband is not perfect, and her marriage will never be the blissful thing that she imagined it would be as a young girl. But it is okay, because she is mending and Sasuke is changing, and it is enough.

END

Authors note: That was horrible, simply horrible, and I am not pleased with it at all. I got the idea stuck in my head at midnight, and I sat at the computer and began typing and two hours later I finish and I am not happy at all with the result. This has been my longest one-shot yet, though. Six whole pages.I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you thought, though.

Thank you for reading.

Daydreamer53221


End file.
